


Interrogation! Gets! Results!

by Caracalliope



Category: The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)
Genre: Consent Issues, Dystopian Voyeurism, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: Transcript of hour 2, project "Aphrodisiac", prisoners "Liu" and "Patel".





	Interrogation! Gets! Results!

ARKADY: I know this sucks, okay, I know it's - I can't even imagine what it's like for you, fuck - but if you let me help, I promise it's going to be -

VIOLET: You promise it's going to stop hurting? We don't know that, Arkady! It's just a hypothesis, based on some - some rumor. We don't know that sex will help, we don't know how this works, we don't know how long it's going to last.

ARKADY: You said it's not contagious, right?

VIOLET (through a sob): Sure.

ARKADY: So what's the harm in trying? We know that the compulsion won't spread to me, so my combat skills won't be impacted, and I can still get us out of here when the guards come back.

VIOLET: Ha, I know you can. But the answer's still no.

ARKADY (careful): I understand this is emotionally difficult and Sana would be so much better at this than I am, and I promise I'm not trying to - uh, 'erode your boundaries' or anything, but you're literally curled up on the floor with pain. If a little bit of servicin' could help, I don't see why -

VIOLET: Please don't call it that. 

ARKADY: I mean, I don't - I, there's no STD testing in the Deep, obviously, but I promise I'm clean and I'd just use my hands anyway - and mouth - um, the point is, you'd be safe. We can think of it as a medical procedure, right? A bold experimental stroke for the betterment of science, you could probably write a research paper. Surviving the Republic’s Vilest Interrogation Technique: A Holistic Approach.

VIOLET: Ha! We can add it to the rest of the propaganda cargo. 

ARKADY: Right?

VIOLET: I’m no good at dramatic prose, but I bet Krejjh and Brian could - I, oh god, fuck. 

ARKADY: Are you okay? Violet, please, just let me -

VIOLET: Don't - don't touch me.

(pause) 

ARKADY: Sorry. Dropping it now. 

VIOLET: Arkady - oh god, ow. Arkady, please don’t move away. Just don’t touch my skin with your skin, because if you do, I will jump your bones.

(pause) 

ARKADY: I hope I’ve made it clear that my bones are willing to get jumped.

VIOLET: You did. But I refuse to give the Regime the satisfaction.

ARKADY: I love principled stand as much as the next wily renegade, but in this particular case -

VIOLET: No. I’m not letting them control our first time.

ARKADY: What?

VIOLET: My first time. Having sex in years. In, in the capacity of a smut peddler.

ARKADY: Violet.

VIOLET: The point is, some things are special. Sacred to me. And the IGR wants to take them away from me, and they’re not going to. If they want to force me to have sex, they’re going to have to dirty their hands and rape me personally. I won’t let them use us as tools against each other, or - they don’t get a say in anything that’s important in my life. Okay?

ARKADY: Okay. Yeah.

VIOLET: If it gets worse, Arkady, promise you’ll fight me off?

ARKADY (small voice): I can knock you out right now, if you want? I’d rather not, but, yeah.

VIOLET: No, I’m good for now. It’s just pain, it’s fine. But if the pollen overrides my judgment later, please just hold me down, okay? You’re stronger than me, I know you can do it without hurting me.

ARKADY: Yeah.

VIOLET: Promise me?

ARKADY: I promise. I’ll protect your virtue.

VIOLET: And your virtue.

ARKADY: And my non-existent virtue, yeah, and the virtue of the IGR officer listening in.

VIOLET: Thank you. Can you, uh, move closer maybe? And hold my hands? But put those leather gloves back on.

ARKADY: Well, gee, Liu. I was ready to go down on you right there on the dungeon floor, but I’m not really sure about gloved hand-holding. Isn’t that a little forward?

VIOLET: Just like that, yes, thank you. Arkady?

ARKADY: Hm?

VIOLET: If I start trying to touch myself? Don’t let me.

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile, in the next dungeon over:
> 
> "Crewman Jeeter, I need you to go down on me now, _and_ I need you to explain to these nice creepy henchpeople exactly what happens when you have sex with a Dwarnian, because clearly they're just _dying_ to know."
> 
> "Can't do both at the same time, buddy."
> 
> "Then I suppose I have to sing my _own_ praises, even though I value your linguistic cunning very highly, Crewman Jeeter."
> 
> "Krejjh! Was that innuendo?"
> 
> "It was! Wasn't it? It totally was."
> 
> "I'm proud of you, dude."
> 
> "Me too! If I switch to Dwarnian, they have to find a translator, right?"
> 
> "Sure do! And a transcriber. And a cultural consultant."
> 
> "Then it is my duty to give others in your guild some worthwhile work to do. You may begin, Crewman Jeeter, _[to sharpen your tongue|appendage for valiant battle...]_ "


End file.
